1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a screen and a partial screen.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a screen provided with a plurality of microscopic lens elements arranged on an entrance surface where the light projected from a projector enters (see, e.g., JP-A-2009-192871 (Document 1)).
The screen described in Document 1 has a plurality of lens elements each having a concave or convex shape, and each of the lens elements is provided with a reflective film formed in an area to which the light from a projector located below is input. By reflecting the light forming an image toward the observer using such lens elements, the observer can visually recognize the image.
Incidentally, such a screen can be manufactured by, for example, directly forming the concave lens elements on a screen substrate using an etching process or the like. Further, in the case of manufacturing a screen having the convex lens elements, the screen can be manufactured by manufacturing a molding die formed to have a concave lens mold corresponding to the lens elements using a similar method, and then transferring the lens mold to the screen substrate. Alternatively, it is also possible to manufacture a final die having a convex lens mold from the molding die, and then manufacture the screen having the concave lens elements using the final die.
However, in the case of manufacturing the screen using the die (the molding die and the final die), since the die grows in size as the screen to be manufactured grows in size, and handling of the die becomes troublesome, and further, the facility used to manufacture the die also grows in size, there arises a problem that the manufacturing process is apt to become cumbersome and complicated. Therefore, the method capable of simplifying the manufacture and handling of the die to thereby simplify the manufacturing process of the screen has been being demanded.